Vladimir
by Ajihadbmw
Summary: Vladimir knows instantly that he is dead; there is no way he can reach his weapon in time. Also there is something about this man that frightens him into inaction.


Chapter 1

With a loud bang the great oak door crashes open, violently waking Vladimir. In walks a man, at least he seems to be a man, brandishing a wicked looking sword. Vladimir knows instantly that he is dead; there is no way he can reach his weapon in time. Also there is something about this man that frightens him into inaction. This man stands over six feet, with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes are very dark, almost black, entrancing to look at and yet they are hard to look away from. The stranger wears a black leather chest plate, with a strange emblem on it. The symbol almost looks demonic, like something the warlocks of old would have drawn out.

"What do you want," Vladimir asks warily? "Who are you"?

"One question at a time my dear Vladimir" says the stranger as he takes a few steps toward him. "First, you asked what I want. I will tell you. I want you, well to be more specific I want what is running through you.

"Speak plainly stranger, if you are going to kill me, just go ahead and be done with it." Vladimir says with a hint of confusion and resignation.

"Kill you," the stranger exclaims as he laughs. His laugh fills the room, dark and mirthless it seems.

But as he laughs Vladimir sees something that nearly stops his heart. Two fangs protrude from this stranger's mouth. "No, it cannot be" shouts Vladimir "It is just a legend".

"A legend you say? No we are so much more than a legend Vladimir. Face it my dear boy," says the stranger baring his fangs. "I am what haunts people's dreams in the night. I am a vampire Vladimir, and I am here for you."

"For me" Vladimir asks confused? "What would you need me for; I am of no use to you?"

"Did I say I was here for you Vladimir?" the Vampire said. "I thought I said I was here for what is running through you, and that would be your blood dear boy. I am very hungry, and all this talk is wearing me out. We can do this the easy way my dear Vladimir or you can try and run and make me angry. I suggest you go the easy route and just give up. I will have your blood one way or the other dear boy," the vampire said with a grin.

Knowing he could do nothing, Vladimir did exactly that. Nothing!

Seeing that Vladimir was resigned to his fate, the vampire moved towards him. Pushing Vladimir down on the bed, he began to feed off Vladimir. Draining him of his life source, feeling his every heart beat as it slowly starts to slow. The vampire sees all his memories as he drinks. Memories of his childhood on the farm, going to school, the first girl he bedded. "What a dull life you have led dear Vladimir," he says removing his fangs from Vladimir's blood stained neck. "I think I have done you more of a favor by killing you. Or perhaps I could make it more exciting Vladimir? Would you like that?" he asks. "You fear 

me Vladimir, a smart decision, but you also envy me as well. I see it even now in your expression. You wish for eternal life, or more simple, to not die. Especially now, as you near your death."

"It is true, I do not wish to die," Vladimir weakly said. "But it is too late now; you have drained me of my blood. You are cruel to talk about life to a dying man."

"If there was a way to continue living Vladimir," the vampire whispers in his ear, "would you pursue it?"

"By the gods, yes!" Vladimir exclaimed

"Good," says the vampire, "for I have a way Vladimir. Only under one condition will I save you though," he says.

"Name it," Vladimir says weakly "I will do anything."

Chapter 2

Ten years have passed since that fateful night. I became something else that night, that something was a vampire. I have drunk the blood of countless innocents, killing all from whom I have drunk. It is not something I enjoy, the bloodlust, but it is a necessity. A necessity that was thrust upon me that fateful night. Dante, the stranger that burst into my room, turned me that night and made me his companion. By companion I mean someone that will spend time with him till eternities end, not as a sexual partner. Dante calls it companionship, I call it servitude. I do everything and anything for him. Like I said I would that night so long ago. The changes that came with becoming a vampire were amazing and terrible. My appearance was the first thing to change. My skin became much fairer and my features became almost feline in nature, yet I was more handsome than before. My eyes became dark as night, and with them I held the power to entrance and seduce anyone I so chose. Of course my teeth grew to sharp points, in the vampire fashion. Also my physical prowess became incredible; I could do everything a normal man could only 100 times better. It was all amazing, yet with these great powers came drawbacks. I had to feed off the blood of humans, and I could never see the light of day. For daylight would burn me to a crisp, something I obviously did not want to happen.


End file.
